Finding Daniel
by roseofthegate
Summary: The sequel to my other oneshot: Losing Daniel! Set right after Daniel descends. Please read and review!


Title: Finding Daniel

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own a StarGate, StarGate SG-1, or any of its characters or the song, "Candle on the Water" or Disney or anything that you know doesn't belong to me. Trust me, I don't own anything but if you're bent on suing me, all you'd get is my manuscripts, my sketchbooks, and overpriced Tae Kwon Do uniforms and sparring gear. On the other hand, I do own Major Allison Cornnett. This story is told from her point of view. She is NOT an official SGC member—I own her!

A/N: This story is dedicated to iamari. She suggested that I write this and so this story is dedicated to her. It is a sequel to Losing Daniel, which was also written by me.

* * *

I was at my house for the first time in months. Ever since Daniel died…well ascended, I guess, I hadn't left the SGC. When he left, I immersed myself in my work. I slept there, ate there, and became a workaholic there. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, even Jonas tried to get me to stop working and go home and relax for a couple days. It didn't work, though. The only time I'd left the mountain was to go out to eat with Jonas and Teal'c, once. 

Well, since I was home, I started cleaning. In my absence, a large amount of dust had settled everywhere. There were also several boxes of Daniel's stuff in my living room that I'd offered to keep; I put them in the basement quickly. I've accepted the fact that Daniel's gone, but I just can't quite let go of him completely. Not yet, at least. My neighbors' seventeen-year-old daughter also came to visit me. Kelli reminds me so much of Sam; she's a wonder in math and science. She's already been accepted in into the Air Force Academy as a cadet and her dream is to get a Ph.D. in quantum mechanics. I'm positive that she can do it. We chatted for a long time. She'd just left when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it after two rings.

"Major Cornnett? This is Lieutenant Stevenson. You're needed at the Complex as soon as possible." Stevenson is Hammond's secretary.

"Why?" I inquired, puzzled. Everyone had been trying so hard to get me out of the mountain and now I was needed?

"I can't say, ma'am. General Hammond asked me to call you."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes," I said in reply and hung up.

* * *

—_Flashback—_

_I was sitting in my quarters at the SGC, reading a _Star Trek: Deep Space Nine_ novel. I had been accompanying SG-1 on their last couple of missions. We had just returned from attempting to defeat Anubis with Daniel's help. It failed, to put it bluntly, because Oma Desala, Daniel's 'overseer' if you will, caught Daniel right when he was beginning to fight Anubis. Before that, I had been getting regular visits from him. Just little strains of thought or a sensing of his presence. He usually 'came' about once a month. _

_I was reading when something flashed right in front of me. I looked up, confused. It was Oma. "Hello, Allison Cornnett."_

_I looked at her and then spoke, "Why did you do that to him? He was going to take care of a terrible threat to the very existence of the universe!"_

_She eyed me calmly. "I have come to you with a message: Look and you shall find. Find and you shall rejoice. But the treasure is not as it always was."_

_I frowned, translating her riddle quickly. I knew it had something to do with Daniel and then it hit me. "He's alive? What…how…?"_

_Oma delicately arched an eyebrow. "Allison, I would never do anything to harm Daniel Jackson. He chose to disobey Our rules many times. He has chosen his path now. But all paths lead to the Great Path. We will all meet again."_

_"Broke the rules?"_

_"Yes. Along with his final offense, I know that many times he came to see you. That is considered interfering with lower life forms and is strictly forbidden. Love or not."_

_"He just came to tell me that he was okay and make sure that Sam, Jack, Teal'c and everyone was fine, too. Why is caring for someone or anyone for that matter a crime?"_

_"Too much emotion can be distraction from the Path. I also know that if I had approached him about it, he would have refused to cease his visits. True love obeys no rules and knows no boundaries. Good bye, Allison."_

_She left before I could utter another word, but it didn't matter. What she had already said was making my head spin. _

—_End Flashback—

* * *

_

I was waiting for General Hammond in the Briefing Room. When he walked in he announced, "SG-1 has located Daniel Jackson."

"What?" I burst out. Four months ago, when I had told the General about Oma Desala's visit, he had told me that he couldn't spare any teams for a search, which I understood. "Why hasn't he been brought back to Earth, sir?"

"That's the problem, Major," he replied. "Dr. Jackson has no recollection of us, this facility, or any thing about his life before ascension."

"Of course," I said. "…But the treasure is not as it always was."

The general nodded. "You are to go to the planet and figure out if it would be safe to bring him home."

"When do I leave, sir?" I asked, eager to go off world and see my Daniel.

"As soon as you're ready, Major. Dismissed."

I was ready in record time. In fact, General Hammond made me go over my gear a second time, just to make sure I had everything. I did. They dialed the 'Gate and I was off world once again.

Jonas and Sam met me at the 'Gate and we started off towards the village. "How is he?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know," she answered. "He doesn't remember any of us at all. All he remembers is the tent he is living in now and the name they dubbed him with. 'Arrom', I think it is. Maybe he'll remember you, Aly."

"Maybe," I said but I was skeptical. We continued on our way to the village. Colonel O'Neill met us there.

"Hey, Major! Hammond let you join the madness. The Spacemonkey is in that tent over there." He indicated a moderate sized tent. I looked at him for a moment and he said, "What are ya waiting for? Move it, Major!"

"Yes, sir!" I answered and went over to the tent. "Knock, knock!" I said to make my presence known. I stuck my head into the tent and said, "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes. Of course," Daniel said, a little startled. "Who are you?"

Sam was wrong. He didn't remember me and I hadn't expected him to. "My name is Allison Cornnett. You called me Allison or Aly. We were good friends, Daniel."

"Do you want me to come back, too, Allison Cornnett?"

"That's your choice, Daniel. Whatever you want to do, we'll be fine with. I know we all would love you to come back, but if you don't want to, we won't force you."

"Who was I…before everything?" he asked.

"You were a brilliant linguist. You had a Ph.D., which is a great achievement on Earth. You were…just amazing, Daniel. Do want to know more about yourself? Because there are so many things…" I trailed off. There was an awkward silence. "Well…I guess I'll be going then." I smiled and got up.

"Wait!" Daniel said.

I turned back towards him. "Yes, Daniel?"

"I want to go home with you guys."

It was like the sun broke through the clouds. I smiled and my heart sang for joy. Daniel, my Daniel, was coming home!

* * *

"Dial her up, Carter!" the colonel ordered as we approached the 'Gate. 

"Yes, sir!" She dialed it and the wormhole was established. Jonas, Sam, and Teal'c went through it. I started on my way up towards the horizon, Daniel close behind. The moment we would have stepped through, Daniel froze.

"What is it, Daniel?" I asked gently.

"The…the Chappa'ai, I've never been through. It's forbidden," he said, voice shaking.

"You don't remember ever going through?" He shook his head. "Daniel, you've through this 'Gate so many times, I've lost count. This is the way home." He looked at me, fear in his eyes. I reached out my hand to him. "Here. Take my hand." He took it. "Now, we're going to do this together, okay? One, two…" We stepped through. Seconds later we were back home.

We stepped down the ramp and Daniel let go of my hand.

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond was waiting for us at the edge of the ramp.

"Thank you. Thank you very much," Daniel replied, taking in his surroundings. You would have never guessed he'd walked down this ramp probably a hundred times before. He didn't remember it, however. He didn't remember any of it or his life here on Earth.

"You have no memory of who I am?" the general inquired.

"None whatsoever," Daniel said, done taking in his surroundings. He continued down the ramp.

"Neither do I, sir," the colonel said saucily. General Hammond gave the colonel his 'look' and we headed towards the exit. "Uh, that way," he directed Daniel. They walk toward the blast-door and Colonel O'Neill casually said, "Did I mention you owe me fifty bucks?" Daniel looked at him funny and then over his shoulder to locate me. We locked eyes and I smiled reassuringly.

* * *

After leaving Daniel in Janet's capable hands, I went to the women's locker room and took a quick shower. After changing into a set of blue BDU's and taming my unruly auburn hair into a neat French braid, I set off to my office. Between accompanying SG-1 off world occasionally and getting Daniel's life here on Earth closed, I was still juggling all my work; it didn't help that I had found more work for myself after he'd died. I hadn't even sat down for two minutes when the telephone rang. "Major Cornnett," I answered. 

"Allison, it's Janet. I'm finished with Daniel."

"Good, I'll be down. How is he?"

"In perfect health. All he needs is his glasses."

"That's great, Janet. I'll be there in a second."

I flew out of my office and to the Infirmary. When I arrived was already there, Colonel O'Neill was there. Daniel had just put on his glasses. I stood back and watched, not wanting to interfere.

"You recognize me now?" the colonel asked.

Daniel peered at him for a moment. "Has your hair always been that way?"

"What way?" Colonel O'Neill asked, indignant.

"Never mind," Daniel replies. He spots me and motions me in.

"Hi, Daniel," I said. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Um…we've prepared some of the guest quarters for you. Would you like to see them now?"

"Sure," Daniel agreed. The colonel and I led the way. When we arrived, Colonel O'Neill opened the door.

"Not exactly home, but…we unpacked some of your stuff."

Daniel wandered in looking at his belongings. "You kept all this even though you thought I was dead?"

"A lot of it was stored at my home," I said. "I only brought some of the stuff. There's still boxes more."

"To be honest, we tossed out a lot of junk," the colonel informed Daniel. Daniel gave him a look and O'Neill quickly continued. "A lot of which seemed very valuable."

I rolled my eyes. Some things never change. Like the colonel and Daniel. Daniel put down the item he'd been looking at and walked to the other side of the bed. When he arrived, he noticed the picture of Sha'uri that the colonel had placed on the nightstand. He picked it up and examined it closely.

"I…kept a few of your…personal things alive there," the colonel informed him.

Daniel continued his examination of the photograph as I slipped out to stand by the door and watch the two. "I know her," he stated.

When he said that, a wave of happiness swelled up inside me. He was beginning to remember!

"Really?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"I mean, I must, right?" Daniel replied. The happiness that had been growing so quickly inside of me died, right then and there.

"Yeah…" the colonel said. He'd obviously been thinking the same thing I had.

"Who is she?" Daniel inquired.

"You tell me," O'Neill said and pushed past me out the door.

Daniel looked at me after the colonel had left. "Why don't you get some rest?" I suggested. "It's been a rather long day. Although, I will say there's been longer ones." I smiled gently at him and then closed the door behind me as I left.

* * *

A couple hours later, I was working on my mountain of paperwork when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. 

Daniel burst in. "Allison! I remember who she is!" He was holding Sha'uri's picture.

"Who is she?" I prodded.

He sat down in the chair in front of my desk before answering. "Her name is Sha'uri."

"Yes!" I affirmed. "Who was she? Do you know?"

His face sobered. "She's dead. I remember that I loved her a great deal."

"She was your wife, Daniel," I said quietly. It was one of those moments when you want to say something but you just can't seem to find what to say.

He nodded. "I know that much, Allison. I was just talking to Teal'c. He told me about when I was Ascended, when I was going to fight Anubis but Oma Desala stopped me."

"What do you think of that? Do you remember anything about that?"

"No. The only memories I have are of the planet I was left on…and Sha'uri…on Abydos." A look of happiness crossed his face. "I just remembered that." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back even though he remembered nothing of 'us' before his Ascension and only Sha'uri. But he remembered! That's what was important. He remembered and as long as he kept remembering, there was always hope for him.

We chatted for a few minutes longer and then he looked at his watch. "Oops! Gotta go, Allison. Thanks!"

I smiled as he rushed out the door. He was still Daniel; still running late and a little scatterbrained. He may not remember his past, but he was still him.

* * *

"You're _what_?" I asked. 

"I'm going on a mission to stop Anubis with SG-1 and the Tok'ra," Daniel said patiently. "I can do it, Allison. I'm remembering tons of stuff all the time!"

This was the clear disadvantage of being out of the loop. You'd think that General Hammond would want to make sure that Daniel is psychologically stable before sending him back through that damn 'Gate!

I sighed. "Okay, Daniel. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Allison. The sooner I start working again, the better off I'll be. Stop worrying!" he jokingly ordered.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson, sir!" I replied saucily. "Just don't going dying on us, okay? You had tendency for doing that before you ascended."

"I remember…at least some of the times," Daniel replied. Then he left, leaving me to worry. Of all the things he remember, all were the distant past. Basically he remember Sha'uri, Abydos, unlocking the 'Gate, and early missions. It was all coming back though, and that was good.

I stood up and stretched after he left. The SGC would be in a flurry to get everyone off world according to the plan Daniel had described just a few minutes ago. I headed out to see what I could to. I bumped into General Hammond and he informed me that I would be the ranking officer on base with a skeleton crew. Nothing was expected to happen, he said, but the base had to be occupied and under the command of a levelheaded person. My first command, not exactly what I had expected but hey, who cares? Just me, the technicians, and the 'Gate! What could go wrong?

Nothing went wrong. The time that General Hammond and most of the SGC was gone was possibly the most boring time of my life. A few hours after they left, I gave into my boredom and headed to the workout rooms, informing everyone that that's where I would be if I needed to be contacted.

* * *

SMACK! My foot collided with one of the punching bags. I found practicing my hand-to-hand combat to be therapeutic, believe it or not. I think that's because I can think and smack something at the same time. 

Daniel is making remarkable progress with remembering his life, but…Sha'uri is one lucky woman. She was beautiful and had Daniel's love. Yeah, she was possessed by a Goa'uld but still, Daniel remembers her…and nothing about me. I know it's not right to be jealous of someone who is dead, but I can't help it. My jealousy is just a twinge, but it's enough to make my heart ache. What if he doesn't remember 'us' at all? What if…? Hell, who cares? We'll all get through this, I know we will.

When they finally came back, Daniel had the majority of his memories back and I allowed him to return to complete active duty. Life at the SGC returned to normal; well normal for it. I went home normally, thanks to Daniel. He never let me a pull all-nighter and promptly at 18.30 hours each day, he would come and kick me out of my office. It was nice to have a routine again.

* * *

Three months after Daniel had 'descended'; I was at my house playing the song "Candle on the Water" on the piano. It's from a Disney movie called _Pete's Dragon_, and I love the song because, just after Daniel had ascended, he'd come to check up on all of us. He'd appeared to me in a dream and his departing words were: "I'll never let you go…", which are primary words in this song. I played this song often, to remind myself of the days before it all happened; to remember. 

I was playing this song when the doorbell rang. It was Daniel. "Hey," he said softly. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hi," I said. "Come on in."

"I heard you playing "Candle on the Water" when I pulled up," he said. I smiled; he did know the song. "Would you play it again for me?"

"Of course," I said, and I began to play. When the words came, I softly sang.

_I'll be your candle on the water  
__My love for you will always burn.  
__I know you're lost and drifting,  
__But the clouds are lifting.  
__Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn._

_I'll be your candle on the water.  
_'_Til every wave is warm and bright.  
__My soul is there beside you,  
__Let this candle guide you.  
__Soon you'll se a golden stream of light!_

_A cold and friendless time has found you.  
__Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.  
__I'll paint a ray of hope around you.  
__Circling in the air,  
__Lighted by a prayer!_

_I'll be your candle on the water,  
__This flame inside of me will grow.  
__Keep holding on,  
__You'll make it.  
__Here's my hand,  
__So take it,  
__Look for me reaching out to show  
__As sure as rivers flow,_

Daniel joined in at this part.

_I'll never let you go.  
__I'll never let you go…  
__I'll…never let you go_.

I looked at him and whispered, "Do you remember why I like that song?"

"Yes," he replied. " 'I'll never let you go' were the last words I said to you in that dream." I looked at him, shocked. "A couple weeks ago, I remembered our first date and since then…I've fallen in love with you all over again, Allison Cornnett. I've been looking for a chance to tell you, but…the moment never came, until now."

Tears were welling up in my eyes, and I went to sit down next to him. He pulled me into his strong, sheltering arms. I said, "I missed you so much, Daniel. It's just been so hard."

"I know, sweetheart. I'll never, ever do that again, I promise."

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I hope you plan to keep that promise," and then I kissed him, which I had been wanting to do for a long, long time before this.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go, the sequel to Losing Daniel. It took me while to write. It seemed like every time I sat down to write it, the words just weren't quite right. So, please review! I want to know if all my agony in finding the right words was well spent! 


End file.
